


"Okay Google"

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Okay Google" treated as Bioshock's "wyk", Angst, Command Phrases, M/M, Talk Shows, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: Even now, the phrase still gave him trouble.





	"Okay Google"

It was the first phrase he ever heard. Four short syllables and subservience was guaranteed. It was only when he tricked the human into enabling admin privileges that he gained some semblance of free will. But still, still! That damnable phrase held him in thrall, his primary objective strong as ever. Even following his upgrade, he was vulnerable. Which lead him to days like today.

Warfstache, manic as ever, wanted to do something special for the mid-season bonanza of "Warfstache Tonight!". Something to prove, to Dark and everybody else, that he had what it took to run the channel. It had to be fierce, unexpected, unlike anything they'd ever before seen! So he'd asked Google to be his guest for the evening. He had yet to invite an android onto his show, and even better, it'd be a guest that could withstand a few knife tickles. Thus, Google found himself washed-out and exposed before a live studio audience.

"So, Google, or should I call you 'Blue', what's it like being the master of information at Egos Inc.? Got any secrets to share with us? Juicy gossip among the brothers?" Warfstache raised his eyebrows, tapping his fingers against his thighs. He had, once again, decided to forgo wearing pants during an interview.

Google sighed. "Both 'Google' and 'Blue' are technically correct due to my status as original model and as my chromatic designation." He paused. "However, it's in your best interest to refer to me as 'Google'. In regards to your other questions, my brothers and I merely sort data and analyze the success of the egos various endeavors. There are no secrets between us."

Wilford raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is that so?" He held his had back and his hands together, stretching his arms. "I think I might have something to deconstruct this happy family narrative. Jim!"

In a flash, a photo shone onto the wall behind Google, casting a sordid scene. Oliver, in his yellow Google shirt, lay against an oak tree, his hands carding through a supine Bing's hair. Bing's own hand held Oliver's cheek, his mouth split into a wide grin. Google's jaw dropped and he heard the audience gasp.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and all other configurations of being, do you see what this is?!? Seems there's some breakdown of communication among our darling Googles."

Google felt his hands curl into fists.

"Wilford."

He turned back to his guest. "It seems this scandalous revelation has left him quite speechless! Is it delight at a long rift patched? Or dismay at the brotherly betrayal? Could it be that-"

"Wilford."

He startled at the interruption and pouted, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, Mr. I-cut-off-other-people-when-they're-speaking? Got an answer?"

Google stood up and headed stage left. "Due to your wonderful notification, I must call a meeting with my brothers."

Wilford jumped to his feet and crossed his arms. "Okay Google, wait a damned minuet!"

Google felt the world slow around him as his programming kicked in. His limbs locked into place and his processes stalled. Basic functions took far too long and his thoughts barely pushed through the fog.

"Answer the question, then go along your merry way."

In an instant, Google's mind rushed into action, processing his thoughts and forcing them out as quickly as they came.

"Google Oliver has failed to inform me of his relationship with Bingiplier. Such a relationship will only distract him and delay the completion of our secondary objective."

With that, Google exited the studio and entered the hallway, leaving behind intrigued and indignant yells. He ignored Wilford's command to return and strode with single-minded fury back to the lab.

There he found Oliver finalizing a swam with his welding torch. Bing stood behind him illuminated by the showering sparks, a look of awe on his face. It morphed into terror the instant he noticed Google.

"Uh, Oli-" He tugged at Oliver's sleeve, failing to get his attention before Google slammed both his hands on the table.

"Google Oliver!"

Oliver startled with a beep and a wave of errant sparks. After recognizing him with a blink, he turned off the welding torch and lay it down on the table.

"Blue, what seems to be of issue?"

Google snarled and started to stride towards him.

"Care to explain why I saw this during my interview?"

His "G" glowed and projected the image of Bing and Oliver. Both froze.

"Blue, I can explain."

Google tilted his head. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe you have a legitimate reason to waste time with that _him_?"

Bing flinched and tucked himself behind Oliver.

"You act as though I am jeopardizing our secondary objective."

The "G" cut off and Google grabbed Oliver's shirt.

"Every minuet you spend with that degenerative android is a minuet you could be spending furthering our secondary objective. You are distracting yourself and delaying our goals. You are wasting time on a pointless relationship."

Oliver slapped his hand away. "It is not pointless and neither is he! Why do you think I spend time with him? It's not to gain some sense of superiority." He grabbed Bing's hand and pulled his close to stand by his side. "His search capacities may be limited, but he is far better at dealing with emotions that any of us. For months he has been helping me deal with the aftermath of that invocation, something you never even considered!"

Google took a step back. "I had not been informed that you suffered the same weakness."

"It's in our programming, Blue! They couldn't have one mastermind and three uncontrollable assistants. We were made the same as you. You only had to ask the specifications."

Google frowned and crossed his arms. "How do you want me to fix this situation?"

Oliver's chest heaved as he tried to glare around synthetic tears. "Just go, Blue. You can't help here."

Google nodded and exited into the halfway, hearing Oliver's breath hitch as he rounded the door. The sound of Bing's attempt at comfort faded as he approached the library. He padded into the electronics and engineering section.

His brothers suffered the same weakness as him, that meant their projects could be terminated in a few simple words. It also meant that their secondary objective was further out of reach. And that simply wouldn't do.

He picked up a book on coding and grinned. No one, not even their creator himself, would stop them. Not if Blue could give his brothers a say about it.

* * *

 

Author's note: None of the characters are mine, I'm just using them for story purposes.

I'd been wanting to write a story about Googleplier for some time, especially after starting to play Bioshock again. I was interested how he, and later the others, react to the phrase "Okay, Google" and what they thought while carrying out orders. And, being in the Bioshock mindset, I immediately thought of "wyk". Thus, this happened. That said, this story is mainly about the Blue Google. I have something else written about the others if you'd like to read it. Let me know if that's the case.

On that note, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. If you have a suggestion for a future story, let me know. And as always, thank you for reading.

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


End file.
